Quite Literally Falling: Part 2
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Nell falls, quite literally, for Eric. Eric/Nell, with tags to Densi. A sequel to the story "Quite Literally Falling" by jak6033.


**This is a borrowed sequel to a story. Before you read this, go to _jak6033 _and read the story _Quite Literally Falling_. It's a Kensi/Deeks story, but this story takes place after it. And the story is supposed to be read after it. So yeah, this concept, story idea, whatever...it belongs to _jak6033_.**

**Please read it, but read his first!**

* * *

><p>It was a good day in Los Angeles. Especially in the OPS center. It was still raining, but nobody's spirits had dropped. Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were all at their desks doing paperwork to wrap up their case. Eric and Nell were working in the OPS center.<p>

* * *

><p>But there were a few activities in the Mission that were going on in disguise.<p>

Kensi and Deeks had returned from their pizza date about an hour before and had gotten to work. But instead of doing paperwork, they were making googly eyes at each other, trying to make the other one blush and thinking about their first date together. (Callen and Sam noticed, but they silently decided not to say anything.) And instead of working on wrapping up their part of the case, Eric and Nell were playing Angry Birds on the big touch screen. It was pretty silent except for their stifled laughing.

Nell stood first, "I'm gonna go and get some coffee. You want some?"

Eric considered quickly. "Sure. But I'll just come with you instead."

The two techs closed up their game and walked out of the OPS center.

"You're really good at Angry Birds, I'll give you that. Especially on a jumbo screen," Nell said as she stepped through the sliding doors.

"Thanks. It's kinda tricky at first but you get used to the screen being bigger," Eric replied.

"Wait, you've played on that screen before? How do you manage to keep it a secret?" the redhead asked, baffled at her friend's words.

"Simple. If the team catches you and they threaten to squeal, let them play.

That way, it's easier to not get in trouble. And if we DO get caught one day, it won't be as bad as if it was just me."

"Impressive. But I'm wondering how-" but she never finished her sentence.

Suddenly, Nell tripped over her shoelace and keeled forward with a screech.

Although not very experienced in the field, Eric had incredibly fast reflexes.

He caught Nell quickly when she was about an inch away from breaking her nose on the hardwood floor. Ironically, he'd caught Nell and had ended up with their mouths only millimeters apart. Both noticed and hadn't moved yet.

"Be careful there, Rockstar," Eric teased softly.

A blush crept up Nell's face at that. Subconsciously, she noticed how cute Eric was and how clear his bright blue eyes were behind his glasses.

Eric held Nell gently. One hand slowly reached up and pushed her hair off of her small, delicate face. He slowly realized how Nell's eyes were so green and glassy behind her bright red bangs. As fast as he'd noticed her eyes, he'd also noticed that his mouth was on hers. Several seconds passed (though it felt like days) before Eric noticed his lungs crying for oxygen. He pulled back slowly and took slow, deep breaths, trying to process what had just happened.

A small "Wow" came from Nell's mouth.

"Yeah," was all that Eric could say.

Eric leaned in and tried to kiss Nell again. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a distinct "Mr. Beale. Miss Jones."

Both techs cringed and looked up to see Hetty standing there. As fast as they had gotten there, they untangled themselves from each other and stood up.

"I think you two should be a little bit more careful in where you step. Especially you, Miss Jones." Despite the solid tone, Hetty had a small, knowing grin on her face. The same grin she'd had earlier in the day when Deeks and Kensi were discovered out in the rain together.

Nell blushed and Eric's ears turned bright red.

"This is crazy, you know that?" Nell said with a giant grin.

"What is? Us?" Eric replied cheekily.

"No. I meant that both Kensi and I have fallen today, and look what's come out of it."

"A happy me?"

"Nope. A happy us."

With that, the two techs walked back into the OPS center, hand-in-hand. There were no words exchanged, but inwardly, a celebration party was going off.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, after Hetty had already left, everyone was downstairs in the bullpen. Kensi gave Nell a huge hug right away and said, "I told you so.<p>

You just needed me and Deeks to give you a push forward before it happened."

Nell just laughed.

Kensi turned to the guys and held out her hand expectantly. "Cough it up boys. Fifty bucks from all of you."

Sam and Callen pulled out their wallets. "Come on Kens, even me? Seriously?"

Deeks whined.

"Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean you're invincible, Marty," she replied.

When her money was collected, Kensi turned to Eric and said, "You better take care of my best friend. Or else there will be consequences that may or may not involve bullets."

Eric just looked at Kensi and nodded, too scared to say anything else.

"Listen Nell. Since we're all done today, I was wondering if you wanna-" Eric began.

"Come back to your place and see a movie? Yeah, I'd like that," Nell finished perfectly.

"How'd you know?" Eric asked, laughing out loud.

"I'm still working on that," Nell said smiling nervously. "But I've gotten better, right? I know you hate when I do that."

"I really don't care."

Together, they walked out of the Mission, with Eric's arm around Nell's waist.

It looked perfect.

"Hey Nell."

"Yeah Eric."

"You quite literally fell for me," he said.

Nell just stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Eric like the world depended on it.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
